This invention relates generally to dual purpose cleaning devices and methods, and more particularly to devices for vacuuming and steam cleaning and to methods of doing the same.
Numerous cleaning devices exist that are capable of cleaning a surface (e.g. carpeting, tile flooring, and the like) using fluid and that are capable of vacuuming the fluid and other matter from the surface. For example, many conventional carpet cleaners operate by spraying or otherwise depositing cleaning fluid upon the carpet and then vacuuming up the cleaning fluid with dirt, dust, and other matter from the carpet. Whether for cleaning carpet or other surfaces, such cleaners typically employ hot water and cleaning agent as the cleaning fluid. In other cleaners, steam mixed with cleaning agent is used as the cleaning fluid.
Although cleaning devices capable of performing vacuuming and steaming operations upon a surface do exist, such devices are generally limited in their ability to perform both vacuuming and steam cleaning operations well. More particularly, conventional vacuum steam cleaning devices generally function poorly as vacuum cleaners, and often have steam cleaning functions limited by the inclusion of a vacuum cleaning system. Space and weight are almost always issues in the design of a cleaner having vacuum and steam cleaning capabilities. A more powerful vacuum cleaning system is typically heavier and takes up more space in the cleaner at the price of a smaller cleaning fluid reservoir and recovery tank reservoir and/or at the price of a bulky cleaner design. Similarly, larger reservoir and recovery tanks impact the ability to utilize a powerful vacuum cleaning system in the cleaner. As a result, conventional vacuum steam cleaners are often marketed and perceived by the consumer as a steam cleaner with vacuum recovery rather than as a dual purpose cleaner usable as a vacuum cleaner or as a steam cleaner.
A significant limitation in existing vacuum steam cleaners is the shape and size of these devices. Due at least in part to their dual (steam and vacuum) systems, many vacuum steam cleaners are very bulky and difficult to maneuver. In addition to the real or perceived difficulty in moving and controlling these devices, such cleaners are undesirable to consumers who wish to use the cleaner often as just a vacuum cleaner. While smaller vacuum steam cleaners can be easier to maneuver, a balanced cleaner design having powerful and effective steam and vacuum systems has not been achieved prior to the present invention.
Other limitations of conventional vacuum steam cleaners relates to their operational features. For example, full and easy access to cleaning fluid and waste (or xe2x80x9crecoveryxe2x80x9d) reservoirs is lacking in many existing vacuum steam cleaner designs. Commonly, one or both reservoirs is permanently mounted within the cleaner, complicating the process of filling the cleaning fluid reservoir and of emptying and cleaning the waste reservoir. As another example, many vacuum steam cleaners employ no device or element for scrubbing or agitating the surface being cleaned for better cleaning results. Those cleaners that do have such a device or element typically do not provide the user with the ability to adjust or control its operation. Also, conventional vacuum steam cleaners generally provide no control over the amount of steam produced by the cleaner during steam cleaning operations. The user therefore is incapable of adjusting the amount of cleaning fluid as a function of the type of surface being cleaned, the desired wetness of the cleaned surface, and the type of debris or stain being cleaned.
Another problem common to conventional vacuum steam cleaners is the inability of a user to readily detect the wetness of the surface (whether carpet, tile, wood, or otherwise) being cleaned. The ability to detect surface wetness can be important to a user desiring to limit the amount of cleaning fluid deposited upon the surface, for determining whether a surface has been sufficiently wetted during steaming operations, and for determining when a surface has been dried enough in vacuuming operations. A user of a conventional steam vacuum cleaner must rely upon the appearance or feel of the surface to determine how wet or dry the surface isxe2x80x94an unreliable and often inconvenient practice.
In light of the problems and limitations of the prior art described above, a need exists for a dual purpose cleaner capable of functioning as a vacuum cleaner and as a steam cleaner and which is easily maneuverable, is comparatively light, small, and streamlined relative to conventional vacuum steam cleaners, has cleaning fluid and waste reservoirs that are both removable from the cleaner, has a steam delivery rate that can be controlled by the user, has a cleaning device for scrubbing or agitating the surface being cleaned, and is capable of detecting the wetness of the surface being cleaned and of informing the user thereof. Each preferred embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.
The vacuum cleaner and steamer apparatus of the present invention has a fluid assembly for generating and delivering true steam (hot vapor as opposed to fluid mist) to a surface to be cleaned and a vacuum assembly for drawing deposited steam, other fluid, dust, dirt, and debris from the surface. The apparatus also includes a cleaning fluid reservoir to hold cleaning fluid for steam cleaning operations and a waste reservoir for holding the matter drawn into the vacuum assembly during vacuuming operations. Preferably, both reservoirs are received within dedicated recesses or receptacles within the apparatus and are removable for filling the cleaning fluid reservoir and for emptying the waste reservoir. Both reservoirs can and preferably do have doors for improved ability to fill and empty the cleaning fluid and waste reservoirs, respectively. Highly preferred embodiments of the present invention have a housing within which the cleaning fluid and waste reservoirs are at least partially received and retained (along with a number of other apparatus components).
The fluid assembly preferably includes the cleaning fluid reservoir, a fluid pump for pumping cleaning fluid from the cleaning fluid reservoir, a heater to which the cleaning fluid is pumped and within which the cleaning fluid is turned into steam, and a sprayer head for spraying the steam upon the surface to be cleaned. The vacuum assembly preferably includes a vacuum fan driven by an electric motor, a vacuum head through which matter is drawn by the vacuum fan, and the waste reservoir. For improved ability to manipulate and control the vacuum cleaner and steamer apparatus, the body assembly (including both reservoirs, the fan and motor, and preferably the fluid pump and heater) is preferably connected to a base assembly for movement with respect thereto. The base assembly preferably carries the vacuum and sprayer heads and, in some highly preferred embodiments, a surface agitator such as a rotary brush preferably driven by a dedicated electric motor. A preferably adjustable brush barrier can be employed to adjust the amount of brush that is exposed, such as for different floor types or for different cleaning operations. In some preferred embodiments, the body assembly is connected to the base assembly for pivotal movement with respect thereto, such as by a hinge joint or, more preferably, a ball and socket type joint. In either case, the joint is adapted to permit vacuum flow to be drawn therethrough in at least a range of body assembly positions relative to the base assembly.
Certain preferred embodiments of the present invention permit a user to switch between a steam cleaning mode and a vacuum cleaning mode by manipulating a switch connected to the fluid pump, heater, and fan motor. Highly preferred embodiments permit a user to control the amount of steam produced by the fluid assembly during steam cleaning operations. Specifically, the vacuum cleaner and steamer can be provided with a user-manipulatable control (such as a dial or knob) connected to the fluid pump for adjusting the operating speed of the fluid pump. By adjusting the fluid pump operating speed, the user can control the rate of cleaning fluid flow to the heater and therefore the rate of steam being produced and discharged from the fluid assembly.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vacuum cleaner and steamer can be provided with a humidity sensor to detect the moisture level of a surface being vacuumed. Whether vacuuming up cleaning fluid (deposited by the fluid assembly) or another fluid, the humidity sensor and an accompanying humidity indicator light informs a user when the surface being vacuumed is sufficiently dry. The humidity sensor is preferably located inside the vacuum assembly and more preferably is located immediately upstream of the waste reservoir exit.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention, together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like elements have like numerals throughout the drawings.